


Casa De Deadpool

by Sprinkledcupcake



Series: Casa De Deadpool [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, CPR done by a non-expert, Cancer, Confident Peter Parker, Declarations Of Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Insecure Wade Wilson, Loss of Virginity, Lung Cancer, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Precious Wade Wilson, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Sick Wade Wilson, Sickfic, Size Difference, Spideypool - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Virgin Peter Parker, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is Peter's Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/pseuds/Sprinkledcupcake
Summary: Worried when his friend does not come on patrol with him, Spider-man seeks out the elusive  Deadpool to make sure he hasn't been kidnapped by wayward villains, only to find Deadpool fighting off an entirely different kind of enemy.Or, where Wade Wilson's cancer has come back with a vengeance, and his healing factor seems to be taking the day off.Or, where Peter Parker treats Wade Wilson,verygood.





	1. Sad Times at Casa De Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson can't seem to catch his breath, and that's the shitty part of having his healing factor turn off for the day. What will he do when his sweet Baby Boy, Spider-man, stumbles in on him durning one of his episodes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formally known as "Stay"  
I originally wrote this as a one-shot when I first got into writing again after several years. I just wrote the second chapter on a whim. It literally was never going to go explicit but...here we are.
> 
> WARNING: if you read the original work please notice the rating change. We are officially EXPLICIT! If you don't like it the first chapter is still the same and you can stop reading there!
> 
> No beta, per usual!
> 
> Please leave me feedback, it's the only thing letting me survive the next month and a half of quarantine.

Cancer sucked. Years of dealing with the shit, day in and day out had given Wade Wilson an edge over it. Some days he dealt better than others. He kicked ass, he took names, and many times he got numbers, not that anyone would sleep with his gnarly ass unless he paid for it. He could even say he had mastered pain through sarcasm; if his arm was cut off he found no one questioned pain levels if their ass was being smacked by said arm. Yeah, he was a pro, best in town at pretending everything was fine and dandy. However days like today he wanted to blow himself up for a little relief. 

In a disappointing turn of events, today he would not be out shooting fuckers in the balls, no, today he would lay flat on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes and pray his healing factor would get him past the moment sooner rather than later. Today he struggled to drag in a breath past lungs he could only assume were saturated with tumors, his head was pillowed by Hello Kittie's plump rear, the plush material gentle on skin flushed with fever. 

He was curled up like a six-foot-tall baby on his couch, arms wrapped around his chest in a futile attempt to ease the pain. He had no expectations of leaving the house, nope, none whatsoever, the rest of the world could suffer without his spandex-clad ass for one day. Jerry Springer and a shit ton of morphine it was. Fortunately, he had both on hand. 

_On fucking date night too. _ Wade thought, disappointed that he would have to message Spidey and cancel their weekly hangout in favor of dying. It wasn't the first, and probably would not be the last time that cancer killed him, This time around he didn't even want to make the effort to off himself before it happened, funny what not being able to breath did to his motivation. 

Morphine helped, the IV he jammed into his hard to a find vein easing him into a drugged slumber that bordered catatonic. Sufficiently doped up he passed out to the soothing tones of Jerry Springer's guests screaming at one another. 

It wasn't until hours later, when a knock on the glass to his third-story apartment woke him, that Wade realized he never messaged his resident neighborhood Spider-man and canceled their date night. Not realizing what had happened at first Wade launched his hello kitty plush towards the sound, which for an ex-mercenary, flew very wide, and smashed against his framed Golden-girls poster, sending it crashing to the ground. Wade would care about that in the morning, so long as the annoying knocking stopped. 

"Deadpool? You alive in here?" Came a soft voice, the familiar tone pulling him the rest of the way into awareness. 

"Spidey?" Wade croaked groggily, blinking heavy-lidded eyes in the darkness of his living room, only the glow of his old fashioned box television lighting up the room. 

He jerked upright as he processed who was in his house, the sensation of the IV tearing free from his skin barely mattered over the fact that his ugly mug wasn't covered by his Deadpool mask. He had been hanging with Spider-man often in the last few months. During that time he had never hidden his attraction for the superhero, who had somehow managed to turn him onto a better path, from mercenary to hero. Instead, he had happily ogled the shorter man in his spandex, and even more happily flirted with him, thinking nothing would come from it. Gradually they had become friends, and then just a little bit more. 

They were not, however, in the 'look at my pizza face' phase of their relationship yet, despite several masked make-out sessions that had left Wade with the biggest set of blue-balls since Captain America was frozen. 

"Fuck, just, wai-" he croaked, inhaling sharply enough to start himself on another row of coughing. He bowed over with the force of it, covering his mouth, his other hand clutching the edge of his couch for support, all intentions of seeking out the emergency Deadpool mask he had hidden in his couch cushions disappearing. 

_Oh, that hurts._ Wade thought, glitter-spots entering his vision as he found he was unable to catch his breath. The lamp was suddenly turned on above Wade and he curled in on himself to try and hide from the too revealing brightness, scrambling to pull his hood over his head while still coughing his lungs up. 

"Hey, come on 'Pool, just breath, don't worry about that." Spidey urged gently, easing the hood up over the other man's head for him with such kindness that it brought tears to Wade's eyes. He didn't react to the bald head, or the scars on his skin, just gently giving Wade his anonymity back. 

Wade let out a sobbing gasp and sagged against Spidey, letting the enhanced hero take his not insignificant weight, his hand dropping from his mouth to his lap, where he was unsurprised to see blood. Gentle hands smoothed over the back of Wade's sweater, rubbing at tense muscles and encouraging Wade to catch his breath. 

"Shh, that's it. Breath." Spidey murmured, bowing over Wades form protectively. 

Peter Parker accepted Deadpool's weight his superpowers enabling him to hold his up without effort despite Deadpools larger size. His mind was reeling at the sight of the scars riddling the man's body, not due to disgust or aberration, as Deadpool would have thought, but from the knowledge of what horrors had been done to the person who he had grown so close to. It made him want to hunt down whomever or whatever had caused Deadpool harm and murder them himself if he hadn't been so sure that Deadpools past self had probably already sought out his revenge. 

Peter kept up the soothing massage over Deadpools back, which seemed to have calmed Pools coughing. Peters enhanced senses picking up on the horribly unhealthy sound of his lungs attempting to function, and failing spectacularly. He grimaced, manipulating Deadpools limp form so he could slip to his knees and drape the larger man over his shoulder. 

"You ok Pool?" he asked gently, feeling the hot puff of the other man's wheezing breath through the gaps in the protective Kevlar of his suit. 

"F-fantastic, baby boy." Wade wheezed, blue eyes squeezed shut. He was to damn tired to hold up much of a facade, exhausted to his very bones. With that knowledge he decided he did not want to, not for Spidey, he knew Spidey would not judge him. 

"Not-" he gasped, dragging in a rattling breath. "...okay. Hurts," he admitted. "Healing factor is shit today." he managed to get out, voice barely a whisper. 

Peter grimaced, he had seen Wade walk-off getting shot, and heal in seconds after getting stabbed. He always acted as though he never felt a thing, which in itself was horrifying in retrospect, just how many times had Peter ignored Deadpool's injuries over someone else? All because he assumed Deadpool's healing factor also took away his sense of pain. Not today. 

"Can you tell me what's happening? How can I help?" Peter asked, tucking his chin over Deadpool's shoulder. 

"Nothing. Fuckin' cancer." Deadpool croaked, and Peter stiffened at the words. Cancer. This whole time Deadpool had been out fighting crime and he had cancer? How was he even functioning? 

"Don't worry. Won't kill me, baby boy." Deadpool said, pressing a chaste kiss to the spandex under his lips. He couldn't stand the smell of fear suddenly coursing from Spidey's veins, all aimed at him. He didn't want Spidey to see the ugly side of him, the side that was living through the literal fuckton of karma biting him in the ass after years of being a gun for hire. 

"Right….Alright, Pooly, let's get you in bed, yeah?" Peter told Deadpool, receiving an uncharacteristic whimper in response. Peter didn't know what else to do, he could call the Avengers, get Deadpool some real help. 

"'m good here," Wade mumbled, pressing his nose to the crook of Spideys neck, the smell of him easing the tension in Wade's body. He could stay like this forever if only there was a world where Spider-man could want him as much as Wade wanted Spidey. 

"Doesn't look comfortable," Peter said, trying to urge Deadpool upright. 

"It is." Wade insisted, his motivation selfish, he didn't have the energy to make it to the bedroom. Wade's whole body suddenly shuddered, a low groan slipping past scared lips. "Gimme morphine?" Wade croaked, rocking against Peter's chest as the pain swelled, burning through his lungs. 

"Nnng, fuck." Deadpool groaned, the hand on Peters waist tightening, the grip painful even to him. 

"Okay, okay big fella." Peter murmured, giving no indication that Deadpool was hurting him. With care, Peter scooped up Deadpools larger body, which was almost nothing for a man used to lifting cars. Deadpool had gone mostly limp in his arms, tucked under Peter's chin like a far too large child. He pulled Deadpool safely against his chest and carried him to his bedroom, setting him on the bed before he webbed the pillows from the floor and propped them up behind Deadpool, giving him a little elevation to breathe better. 

Wade had no energy to fight the movement, though inwardly he felt like a princess being pampered. This was something he definitely wanted to play with once every ounce of his energy wasn't absorbed in sucking in each breath. Wades face screwed up at the pain and he panted, pressing a hand to his chest as he settled against the soft mountain of down pillows. 

Spidey hummed worriedly, resting his own hand over Deadpools scarred one and squeezing gently, before turning back to the living room to get Deadpool the drugs he definitely needed. 

"D-don't leave?" Wade choked out, his eyes flying open beneath the visor of his hoody to lock onto white lenses of Spideys mask while he self consciously snagged the edge of Peter's costume. He was not sure where it came from but he desperately did not want to be alone. 

"I'll be right back. Morphine, remember," Spidey reassured Deadpool, bending to kiss the hero on the top of his head, wishing he had the nerve to take off his mask and take care of the ailing man appropriately. 

"Yeah. Good, I fucking love morphine," Wade whispered, dropping his hand back to the bed with a thump. Drugs sounded wonderful, he could handle being alone for some feel-good juice. 

Peter slipped out of the dark bedroom on silent feet, snagging the morphine bottle still on Wades living room table and the IV stand that had seen better days. Wade was well stocked, he had several more saline bags and fresh lines packaged in a first aid kit whose contents were strewn across the floor. 

Peter rigged a new bag together, hyper-aware of the rasping breaths in the other room. Listening as-hard-as he was, it still took him several moments to notice when they abruptly stopped, along with Deadpools rapid heartbeat. 

"Pool?" Peter called uncertainly, dropping the bag to the floor and darting with the speed of the enhanced into Deadpool's bedroom. 

Deadpool was slumped back against the pillows, utterly still, his hand still out in Peter's direction. His hoodie had fallen back, revealing the beautiful, empty stare of Peter's long-time love. He had never seen Deadpools face, hell he didn't even know his real name, but he had been in love with his personality, his stupid goofy self for months. Even as scarred as the other man was he was perfect, the scares telling the story of his survival. 

In life though, Peter would have never seen those scars, he was not sure Deadpool would ever have been comfortable with that, and he knew without a doubt that he couldn't be alive if Peter was seeing it now. 

"Deadpool." he croaked, his voice the opposite of heroic, a squeak of fear and shock. He tore off his mask, sandy brown hair sticking out in all directions as he scrambled to get Deadpool on his back and start CPR. His limbs were utterly uncoordinated, so unlike his usual spider grace. A sob tore past Peter's lips as he straddled Deadpools chest, the bed bouncing beneath him, and started chest compression's. 

_ 1.2..3…4…5..6.. 17… 18…Oh god, how many was that? _ Peter though, fear made all of his careful training fly out the window. Sure he saved people all the time, but none of them meant something to him, not Deadpool did. It was his every worst fear coming to life, and for once he felt absolutely useless. Who was Spider-man to face off with death? He had to try. His lips pressed to Deadpools lifeless mouth with desperation as he tried to force air into his lungs, which refused to take it and started compressions again. 

Peter did not know how long he tried to bring Deadpool back. All he knew was he couldn't give up, Deadpool would never have given up on him. Tears streamed from Peter's eyes and he rubbed at them roughly, starting to count again, and only stopping as he heard a sharp crack, Deadpools breast bone-breaking beneath the force of Peters ministrations. Peter let out a sharp sob of horror, jerking his hands back and staring at the empty blue eyes in front of him. 

The realization that he could not change what had happened washed over him like a bucket of cold water, chilling him to the bone. Peter scrambled off of his best friend's lifeless body, a hard sob of despair wracking his body. He stumbled away until his back hit the wall, the gaze of the lost hero seemed to follow Peter, judging him for not being able to save him. 

"Oh god." he gasped, swaying on his feet before sliding down the wall slowly, his heartbreaking as the realization of what could have been shattered to a million pieces. He had never had a chance to truly love the person in front of him, to show him the trust that he had in him, not only to have his back but to hold onto his biggest secret. A wail of utter sorrow tore past his lips, a sound filled with so much pain it was almost inhuman. He covered his head with his hands, rocking as he held himself together. 

It was hours before he stopped crying. Peters arms hung loosely, as lifeless as the body lying in the bed, his upper body held up by his knees. He couldn't stop looking at Deadpools face, his brain numb with grief. He could not bring himself to call someone for help. Surely Stark or Rogers would know what to do? What did it matter though? Deadpool had told Peter, on more than one occasion, that he was his only friend, that he had no family and was essentially alone. Peter and the X-men were as close to family as the ex-merc had, and Peter had no way of contacting the mutants. 

"I'm sorry Pool," Peter whispered, blue eyes staring back at him and unforgiving. 

At first, Peter thought he was imagining it, exhaustion playing with his mind as he saw Deadpools blue eyes twitch, the pupil dilating ever so slightly, even Peters enhanced senses not picking up on it the right way. He sat up slightly, unnerved, jumping up onto the ceiling reflexively as Deadpool's fingertips twitched. 

"What the?" he gasped, his voice rough from hours of crying. Cautiously Peter crawled across the ceiling until he was directly over the bed, his spidey-senses going mad within him, telling him something was happening 

Deadpools heartbeat returned first, it was weak, barely there, followed by a shuddering inhale. Peter froze, watching the slight rise and fall of Deadpools chest with shock and amazement. 

"Pool?" he whispered, rappelling down from the ceiling on a hastily made web, fear making him cautious, because surely he was crazy, that or Deadpool was a zombie. 

A single tear dripped from Peter's lashes, landing on Deadpools pitted cheek. Deadpools body jerked, uncoordinated like a puppet, and Peter let out a shout of surprise and joy, dropping down to the head of the bed in a crouch and running his gloved fingertips over Deadpools face. 

"Please, please, please come back." he prayed brokenly, reverently lifting Deadpools head and shuffling so that it rested in his lap. Peter's dead friend was stiff, his muscles like ply-board, but beneath Peter's fingertips, he could feel the blood flowing just beneath Deadpool's skin, sluggish, but growing stronger. 

Deadpools muscles twitched and suddenly he was blinking, his eyes starting to track though his gaze was still empty and unseeing. Peter nearly choked on his own breath with surprise. 

"Deadpool, baby, it's me, Pete- uh, Spidey. I'm here," he whispered, curling over the other man's head, trying to reassure him he was not alone. He continued talking, telling Deadpool everything he liked about him, everything he regretted not telling him. 

Wade never knew where he went to when he died, there was no bright light, or replay of memories, no heaven or hell, not that he could remember. Just emptiness, and then suddenly he would be waking up, as if from a long sleep. Whole and hale, well most of the time, whole. This time, it was different; hearing came first, a rush of words in a soft, cracking voice, words he never thought he would hear after Vanessa. Sweet, kind words of love and affection, with a healthy measure of violent encouragement mixed in. 

He couldn't react, not at first. He was locked in his own mind, his healing factor repairing the damage done to his body from the cancerous tumors. He unquestionably had not survived that round. Cancer-17, Deadpool- 32, he was still winning, technically. 

His vision came next and Wades breathing stuttered as his Baby Boy came into focus, the webbed pattern on his spandex suit telling Wade exactly who was crying over him. Warm brown eyes, red from shedding too many tears, watched Wade with intensity. He was gorgeous, from his wild hair to his dozens of freckles, Wade could spend a lifetime tracing them with his gaze. Wade's heart nearly stopped again as a smile lit up the younger man's face when their eyes locked, and a hysterical laugh tore past his lips, his head tipping up in utter relief before he looked back down at Wade. 

"There you are," Spidey whispered, gently caressing his cheek with such exquisite care as if he treasured Wade as if he wanted to keep him. 

"H-hey." Wade managed, stuttering over the simple word, his voice box not quiet to one-hundred percent. He lifted one heavy arm, reaching up and wiping away the tear dripping from the corer of Spidey's eye. 

Spidey seemed to abruptly realize he wasn't wearing his mask, stiffening for a moment. Deadpool pulled his hand back a little, suddenly feeling the same way as he realized he was equally unmasked. They both sat there, staring into the other's eyes uncertainly. In the end, it was the blonde who broke the silence, pressing his cheek against Deadpools palm as if a man starving. 

"Hello. I'm Peter Parker," he said, his gloved hand sliding up Deadpools arm to cradle his warm palm against his cheek, 

Wade grinned as he realized the gift he had just been given and he cautiously pulled Peter down, giving him more than enough time to pull away before pressing his lips against Peters. 

"Hi, Petey. Wade, Wade Wilson," he whispered, smiling against soft, perfect lips. 

Peter laughed breathlessly, nuzzling the corner of Wade's mouth. 

"Never, ever do that to me again Wade Wilson," Peter whispered, a sob breaking his voice. Wade grimace, weaving his fingertip into curly locks of hair, wishing he could promise that it would not happen again, that he would do anything to never see Peter with tear-stained cheeks. 

"Can't promise that Baby Boy…but I'll always come back for you." he whispered, "Always." 

Peter Parker could handle that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leave me comments and kudos! I am an addict, feed my addiction **


	2. Sexy Times at Casa De Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/14/2020  
I am writing the third installment to this fic, don't forget to subscribe so you'll get the update and more Sexy TImes at Casa De Deadpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexy times are happening!  
I never intended to write this chapter, and I haven't written erotica before so I hope it's halfway decent.  
Enjoy!  
Leave me comments, my heart needs them. I can totally be convinced to write another chapter if you all think this one came out alright!

Cancer sucked, but for the first time in the history that was cancer, Wade Wilson was grateful for it. Without cancer, he would never have had the courage to let a little spider see beneath his Deadpool mask and lay eyes on his, less than stellar, face. Furthermore, he would never be curled up in bed beside that little spider, contemplating how someone so small could fill ninety-five percent of a queen bed.

Peter was dressed in one of Wade's jackets, and his suit folded neatly on top of a pile of Wade's laundry. It was one of Wade's larger 'incognito' hoodies, meant to disguise him from all the baddies when he went undercover. On Peter, it looked like his spider was wearing a tent, not flattering at all. Which was saying something considering Deadpool found stuffed animals sexy. The shorter man hadn't seemed to mind at the time, exhausted after watching Wade kick the bucket. Which had been understandable, Wade had never gotten to the whole immortal bit of his superpowers, and he had scared the younger man with that episode.

Thing was…Peter had had the option to leave. He could have noped the hell out of Wade's apartment as soon as he pulled a zombie and rose from the dead. Instead, his perfect Spidey stayed, just to be sure Wade was still alright in the morning. Which brought Wade back to where he was, shoved to the corner of his bed, watching the most beautiful man in the whole damn universe drool onto his pillow.

Heaven. He was in heaven.

Wade could have sat there watching Peter sleep all day, but when warm hazel eyes blinked open sleepily at him, and a blush crept up Peter's cheeks when their eyes locked, Wade was all too happy to watch Peter's expressions instead.

"Good Morning, you handsome little devil. Why didn't you tell me you were so fucking sexy? I wouldn't have waited so long to see under that mask of yours." Wade said cheerily from where he sat cross-legged beside Peter's gangly body. If it was possible, Peter flushed even brighter and covered his face with his sleeve.

"Don't make me blush Pool, it's to damn early," Peter grumbled, pulling himself upright. He tugged the tent-like hoodie down over his bare legs, turning to look at Wade with that adorable face of his. "How long have you been awake, and why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

"Mmm. Long enough to know you sleep like a cat, and I didn't want to wake you. I just had the whole, post-resurrection jitters." Wade said cheekily, he didn't want Peter knowing he had been watching him sleep like some kind of pervert.

"I-I still can't believe you're not dead," Peter said, heaving out a breath, his eyes wandering over Wade's body.

"Best believe it, spider-pants, alive and kicking. Pretty sure you couldn't imagine this ugly mug otherwise." Wade teased the younger man with a laugh, rubbing his scarred hands together nervously. The two of them had been 'dating' for months now, but he would never put it against his beautiful boy if Peter decided to just up and run. He even had his hood up to shield his face from sight, knowing without having to be told that it was not the kind of face someone wanted to wake up next to.

Peter frowned and drew himself up to his knees, crawling the last couple of feet up to Wade before reaching out and slowly, giving Wade ample time to react, he pushed Wade's hood back, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I kinda like this 'mug.' Just saying." Peter said, his thumb tracing over Wade's strong jawline before he leaned forward and caught the older man's lips with his own. 

Peter was not lying, Wade was gorgeous, scars and all, he could see hard muscle beneath the open zipper of Wade's jacket. He wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of that skin, just to reaffirm that what he was seeing was real and not some weird dream.

"Lucky me." Wade let out with groan against Peter's soft lips, cautiously parting his own when Peter's tongue peeked out and begged for entrance. It felt like he was punched in the gut as soon as their questing tongues met, and Wades reached out his hands tentatively to rest on Peter's hips.

"Oh fuck…I need to touch you, baby. Can I touch you?" Wade gasped against Peter's pink lips. Peter groaned and shifted forward in response, closing the last few inches of distance between them and cupping Wade's face in his hands. He pressed fluttering kisses over Wade's face, his chin, his eyelids, and the shell of his ear. Wade trembled at the tenderness of Peter's touch, leaning into it with a groan, his hands traveling up Peter's slender waist.

"God' Pool…Wade. I like you so damn much. I've liked you for months but I just…I don't know why I didn't tell you. Last night, after all of that. I just want to be with you. I want to know the real you." Peter babbled against Wade's pockmarked neck, nuzzling against him, too nervous to meet Wade's dark gaze.

Wade's heart stuttered at the honesty in those words, and he shifted to cup Peter's chin in his palm. "Well, shit, baby. I thought we were already together. Look at me, always jumping the fucking gun, didn't even ask you out properly." Wade said with a deep rumbling laugh. He caught Peter's lips against his own, he kissed him with every ounce of emotion he could muster, until they were both utterly breathless. "What do you say gorgeous? Want to wake up next to me on the regular? Be my knight in spidey-armor, my prince charming, the moonlight to my shadows?" Wade asked, his lips curling when Peter laughed breathlessly, his cheeks flushed an adorable pink color.

"Hell yeah." Peter pressed forward, straddling Wade's crossed legs and wrapping his legs around the larger man's hips. His hoodie rucked up around his waist, revealing unclothed legs, with muscles like that of a gymnast, nothing like Wade's thick bulky muscles.

"Mmm, fuck, Spidey." Wade gasped when he felt strong legs wrap around him and the unmistakable weight of Peter's hard-on pressing between their bodies, only a thin layer of material between the two of them. He felt his member straining painfully in his pants at the heat radiating from the brown-haired man's body.

"Peter, call me Peter." the younger man reminded his boyfriend, rolling his hips on instinct at the pressure against his erection, shocks of electric pleasure lighting up his nerves and making him sigh with delight.

"Pete. You sure this ain't to fast, babe?" Wade asked with a groan, leaning back and lifting Peter just enough so he could stretch out his legs between the lanky brunettes before letting him resettle on his lap, their erections only an inch away from one another. Wade could almost see Peter's smaller length, pressed taut against his boxer briefs, and he longed to touch, to make the other man moan with pleasure. If it had not been his Spidey, he probably would have just jumped on board. Instead, he pulled back enough to catch Peter's eyes with his own, he didn't want Peter to regret this moment or worse yet, just be doing it out of pity.

"I think I've wasted enough time dreaming about this, Wade. You're-you're everything I ever wanted in another person—you crazy bastard. I just..I want to feel alive, I want to feel  _ you." _ he said, laughing nervously and rubbing a hand over his eye to remove a tear that threatened to fall free. A mischievous smile curled up the corners of his gorgeous boy's lips and slowly, tortuously leaned down, rocking the full length of his cock against Wade's rebelliously, as if to emphasize just how much he wanted the older man. Wade gasped as he saw perfect lips open in a small 'o' as pleasure at the sensation.

Wade groaned his hand's slipping down to cup Peter's ass, the muscular globes tight in his palms, and he ground back against Peter in retaliation. The brunette's eyes widened at the feel of their lengths against one another, Wade's significantly larger than his own.

"Shit, you're huge." Peter gasped, panting and bracing his hands on either side of Wade's headboard to get better leverage, his cock leaking pre-cum in his underwear, which was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "N-not that I have much to compare it to. I haven't seen anyone else's dick." Peter babbled nervously, his eyes skirting away from Wade's. "I just…super human and all, I never wanted to hurt anyone," he explained halfheartedly, bending to nuzzle at Wade's jawline.

"Mmm, don't worry about it, Baby Boy. I can go slow, and you can top me….if you want to go that far. I've done all of it, and you can't break me." Wade said with a little laugh at how endearing it was for Peter to go from so self-assured, to suddenly awkward virgin. He didn't mind, he would love to be Peter's first, he was practically growling with the idea, the weird, possessive side of him excited to show Peter all sorts of new things.

Peter was flushed red, but his erection hadn't flagged, and he gulped, nodding before diving in for another kiss, releasing a soft keening whimper against Wade's lips when the larger man managed to surprise his lover, slipping his hand down to cup Peter's shaft and squeeze. Peter's hips jerked, humping against Wade's hand.

"Oh, oh, fuck, that feels good." Peter gasped, the sensation so much better than what he could do for himself. Shifting upright, he pressed his hand against Wade's to keep the pressure on his erection as he struggled out of his sweatshirt, tossing it aside to reveal pale skin, his muscles sharp and pronounced, not a single ounce of fat on his body.

"Damn, baby! What are you eating? Fucking Ramen? You need to eat more, handsome." Wade scolded, seemingly in complete control, despite the raging hard-on in his pants. He reached out, caressing up Peter's chest where ribs stood out against lithe muscles. He gently flicked one dusky nipple. Grinning when Peter let out a shaking groan.

"I'm a broke photographer. Food isn't my biggest priority. If you don't start moving your hand, I'll web you to a wall." Peter growled, his hips undulating to get more from Wade's hand.

"Sounds like fun, next time baby-cakes. We're eating burritos after I make you cum." he teased, pulling his hand away to urge Peter to his knees. Peter growled in response, only stopping when Wade snagged the band of his underwear and pulled them down to expose his flushed erection. Wade tucked the band of Peters boxers behind his sack, exposing his cock to the cool air, a single bead of pre-cum pearling at his tip.

"Fuck, that's pretty," He murmured, his mouth-watering. If he could paint, he would have artwork of this moment all over his apartment. "I'm gonna need to borrow your camera sometime," he said huskily, running his palms over Peter's thighs with appreciation.

"It's not just there for pretty Wade. Come on." Peter groaned though he couldn't deny that he loved the way Wade was looking at him. He yelped when he was suddenly snagged around his waist, their positions flipping in an instant before he was shoved back against the soft mattress. He had no time to prepare before Wade had pulled his legs over his shoulders and taken Peter's hard erection into his mouth.

"Oh, god!" Peter shouted in surprise as his member was swallowed whole, heat enveloping his throbbing dick in an instant. Peter's hips bucked up at the sensation of his first blow-job, and he thrust uncontrollably into Wade's mouth at the onslaught of pleasure. He clutched at the sheets underneath him for something to hold onto, the bed creaking beneath them while he cried out his approval at the new sensation. Wade took it all with ease, pinning down Peter's hips and slowly, tortuously sucking up the length of Peter's erection until he popped free. Peter let out a little sob of disappointment, rolling his hips to try and get more attention.

"You taste good, baby. So fucking pretty for me." Wade cooed, kissing up Peter's thighs before languidly stretching Peter's legs straight up, sliding his underwear over his thighs and calves before yanking the offending fabric free and returning to his explorations. He kissed down the length of Peter's calf, laving his tongue in the crook of his knee and kissing closer and closer to the smaller man's sack. The entire time he watched Peter obsessively with hooded eyes, groaning when he saw pink lips part with anticipation when Wade was just inches from his erection.

"Damn, that's hot," Peter whispered, jolting when Wade's lips pressed against his balls, his sack contracting with the sensation. It felt so good he could not believe he had been so nervous for the past few months. If he had realized this was what it would be like, he would have asked Wade out months ago.

"Lemme…just," Wade said, stopping with a groan before nearly falling out of bed and reaching into the rickety nightstand at his bedside. Peter laughed, drawing his legs up and languidly caressing his cock while he watched Wade scramble to find what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha!" Wade shouted excitedly, turning back to Peter with a bottle of lube in hand. He froze, groaning at the show going on before him. "Baby, you keep doing that, and I'll jizz in my fucking pants. No joke here." Wade said, tossing the lube at Peter, who grabbed it from the air, forcing him to release his erection, as planned. "No beating yourself off here, cutie. That's my job, I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard, you're brain will explode; in an entirely non-lethal way, of course." Wade continued excitedly, hopping back into bed, fully clothed.

Peter growled in frustration, getting to his knees beside Wade and moving to unzip his jacket. Wade stiffened, his hand going up to stop Peter from continuing.

"Baby….the scars are…everywhere. I mean fucking everywhere. It's like a Jackson Pollock painting on this bitch. We can leave the clothes on, or that stiffy is gonna be a softy right quick." Wade told his lover with a self-deprecating laugh, his fingertips gliding up Peter's length to try and distract him.

"Wade, you crazy bastard. I don't give a shit. Now take off your clothes so I can suck your dick." Peter said, leaning in to whisper the last part against Wade's ear. Wade's knees felt weak, and he groaned, pulling Peter in for a sloppy kiss while he scrambled to unzip his jacket. What could he say, he was easily swayed, especially when it came to blow-jobs.

Peter kissed down the scarred skin of Wade's neck, his hand's at the other man's hips, shoving at his joggers to get them off as quickly as possible. He could feel dip of Wade's hipbones and hard muscles rippling beneath his skin, and he shivered as he eased Wade's pants over his straining cock. Wade let out a moan of anticipation when Peter's soft fingers caressed across his heated flesh.

"How the hell are you so damn perfect?" Wade asked huskily, retreating enough to kick off his pants.

He sighed as he felt Peter reach hesitantly down between them, all nerves despite his earlier bravado, his hand clasping Wade's cock and exploring curiously. Wade had not lied, even his erection was covered in scar tissue, but there was not an ounce of disgust on Peter's face.

"I am one lucky bastard," Wade whispered, pulling Pete's smaller frame against his own and tipping his head up

"I don't know how you keep this monster from showing in your suit," Peter said with a breathless laugh, Wades erection a heavy weight in his palm, soft and warm, and scarily big.

"Dick cup baby, Keeps my business tamed." Wade panted, rolling his hips to thrust into Peter's hand "You…you can squeeze harder than that. It takes a little bit of pressure to feel through the scars." Wade encouraged the younger man, a low groan sifting past his throat when Peter complied, his thumb rubbing at the tip of Wade's cock deliciously.

"Does that apply everywhere? Should I touch you harder?" Pete asked curiously, wanting Wade to feel just as good as he was.

"Ah! Fuck yes. That would be goddamned amazing." Wade moaned, tipping his head sideways as Peter's tongue swirled over his neck, dipping past scars to the sensitive skin in-between.

"Mmm, let me get the lube. I want to play." Wade growled, nipping the brunettes earlobe and bending Peter backward with a palm at the center of his back, the flexible man easily accommodating the move. Wade hissed when he felt slender fingers clutching his rear to grind their erections together in the new pose, the movement making it slightly awkward, but very interesting, position. Wade grabbed the bottle of lube from behind his lover and retreated, pressing Peter back to stay in his same place, the younger man holding himself up with his hands.

"Stay like that gorgeous," he growled excitedly, watching the way that Peter's erection stood out from his body. He cracked open the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some into his palm, Peter watching him curiously from his position, freeing up one hand to rub at his sensitive nipple while he waited for Wade's attention to return to him.

Wade licked his lips and bent forward again, his mouth taking over for Peter's fingertips, lapping at the tiny bud and making Peter arch with a groan. While he had the brunette distracted, he captured both of their erections together in his large palm. Peter yelped in surprise at the new sensation, moaning when he felt Wade's large cock rubbing against his own, hot and hard, every scar rubbing electrically over his sensitive skin.

"Oh, that's amazing." he groaned, the slickness of the lube making them glide effortlessly through Wade's palm.

"Hell, yes." Wade groaned in agreement, keeping his pace slow and languid even though Peter was trying to hurry him up. "Shh, relax, baby. I'm just starting, You're going to like this next bit even better," he told Peter, who was so distracted by the pleasure between his legs he didn't notice Wade prepping himself, the older man loosening up the tight muscles of his anus with calloused fingers.

"Do you want to fuck me, Petey?" he whispered enticingly against the smaller man's ear, flicking his tongue against the back of it and laughing when Peter shivered in response. He gave their combined erections one last hard stroke that made Peter's toes curl. Peter choked and swallowed hard in disbelief, clearing his throat.

"Fuck you? Now?" he asked in surprise, panting when Wade scooted back to lay flat in the bed, raising one missing eyebrow invitingly while he opened his legs, his cock straining perfectly in the air. As Peter watched as Wade casually reached between his legs, slick fingers seeking out the small pucker of his anus and rubbing it teasingly. Peter swallowed at the sight, running his hands through his hair, his hips pumping against nothing.

"Oh, god, yes." Peter groaned, he had never dreamed he would be into seeing Wade like that, wantonly sprawled on the bed, his muscles fluttering against delving fingertips, but Peter liked what he was seeing. He crawled across the bed, licking Wade's cock from root to tip appreciatively, excited when the large man shivered in reaction.

"Ooh, that's it, do that again." Wade moaned, his fingers working his channel harder in reaction. Peter laughed and complied, swirling his tongue inexpertly against the head of Wade's dick the same way the other man had done for him that had made him see stars.

"Can I take over?" he asked curiously, pulling back but not stopping the aggravatingly, slow drag of his hand up Wade's erection. Wade laughed breathlessly and tossed his lover the lube to slick up his fingers up with.

"Go ahead spidey-kins, have fun, use alllllot of that. My scars don't stretch very well," Wade told the younger man, his stomach tense with excitement. He pulled his hand back and shivered as he felt slick fingers take their place, far more slender than his own. His back arched when the first one slipped in, twisting curiously before being shortly followed by another, filling him pleasantly.

"Another one, and more lube." he groaned, glancing at Peter, who was watching his fingers burrowed within Wade's body blatantly.

"Demanding, little Princess." Peter teased, noticing the way that Wade moaned at the nickname, someone liked that one. With a laugh, he complied happily, adding another generous dollop of lube and twisting his fingers back inside before slowly pumping them in and out, teasing apart tense muscles and savoring the sensation of Wade's body sucking at his fingers.

"How's that feel, Princess?" Peter asked huskily, dragging out the word and lifting Wade's leg to drape it over his shoulder, his lips caressing the bend of his knee while he opened up Wade so he could see between his legs better.

"Oh, fuck...I like it when you call me that." Wade huffed, his abdominal muscles tensing while he bucked his hips into Peter's fingers. "That's good…so good, scissor them around a little, open me up so I can fit your cock babe." he groaned, his hand idly stroking his erection while Peter explored. "Ah! Fuck, right there, Spidey!" Wade cried out, his hips jerking up when Peter accidentally hit the bundle of nerves of his prostate. He pressed back into Peter's hand, chasing the pleasure. 

Peter was grinning victoriously, his sensitive fingers seeking out that bundle of nerves again, before rubbing against it unrelentingly. Wade jerked, his knees clamping together for a moment, and his body rising off the bed at the sudden assault. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he shouted, shoving at Peter's hand until he pulled free.

"N-not yet, god, that was amazing. Come on. Let's get that virginity out of the way." Wade said, still breathing hard, his thighs trembling. Peter laughed and bent to capture Wade's lips with his own, settling nervously between Wade's legs, not daring to make the first move himself. Wade shifted, canting his hips and reaching down to stroke Peter's dick with his already slickened palm a few times before lining it up with his loosened entrance.

"Go ahead." he encouraged, sucking a hickey onto Peter's pale neck for the fun of it. Peter groaned, pressing forward into the heat of Wade's body. He gasped, breathing heavily as held himself back from slamming into Wade's hot channel like he wanted to. It felt amazing, his length slowly swallowed by rippling muscles that milked his slender cock deliciously, he could feel the scar tissue rubbing against his length and shook his head in surprised pleasure.

"You're so hot inside. Your scars are fucking amazing." Peter groaned, dropping his forehead to Wade's chest and breathing heavily against his sweaty skin. Wade panted beneath him, shifting to wrap a well-muscled leg over Peter's hip to open himself up further.

"Fuck it's been a while since I bottomed." he moaned, he had forgotten how much he liked it, his body being slowly filled by Peter's hard length was electrifying, every nerve lighting up with the aching stretch of Peter's cock buried in his body. Peter bottomed out soon enough and peppered kisses across Wade's pectoral adoringly. Wade laughed breathlessly, pulling Peter in for a kiss before he reached a hand between them to give his dick some much-needed attention, while he rolled his hips to encourage Peter to start thrusting.

Peter pulled back, Wade's body practically sucking him back in. With a hard thrust, he plunged back into Wade's depths, the mercenary screaming his name when his prostate was rubbed hard. He grinned, and with the air of a scientist dedicated to proving a hypothesis, he sought out that spot again, ramming against it unrelentingly until the two heroes were writhing together, helplessly chasing their orgasms. Peter reached down to help Wade get off, so close he felt ready to pop at any moment.

"Going to cum. I can pull out." he gasped, groaning when Wade growled with annoyance and flipped their positions, the larger man shifting to ride Peter's hard cock with a moan of absolute ecstasy. He looked beautiful, all hard muscle and undeniable strength, debasing himself wantonly on the hard shaft piercing his body. Peter panted, holding tightly to Wade's hips while watching his dick slipping in and out of his lover's body lewdly.

A sharp moan escaped the brunette's lips when his partner ground down, swiveling his hips to rub against his prostate one last time. Wade cried out when he came, seed splashing between their bodies, and Peter sat up to support his spent form, one hand pressing to the small of Wade's backs so he could keep thrusting, helplessly chasing his completion. Peter cried out Wade's name as he finally came, hot ropes of semen filling Wade's insides with a flood of warmth.

The two sat still in each other's arms, both going flaccid as they caught their breath, and Peter nuzzled against Wade's skin, the mercenary moaning softly in response.

"That was amazing, Petey-pie. Let's go get burritos to celebrate your loss of virginity." Wade said with a giggle, nipping Peters collarbone. "And then we can come back, and I'll show you some more stuff," he added teasingly, pulling a breathless laugh from Peter.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Peter murmured, and Wade hummed happily when strong arms guided him sideways, holding him in post-coital bliss, as though he were something precious despite being a death-machine twice Peter's size. It was the first time in his life he felt protected, Peter's strength far surpassing his own. It felt weirdly good to be so vulnerable.

Yes, somedays cancer sucked. But today, cancer had been a pretty alright wing-man. When life gave you a shitty end of the stick like Wades often did, it was always lovely when pain ended in amazing, life-altering sex, and a gorgeous brunette sucking his nipple playfully while he came down from one of the best orgasms of his life.

Totally worth dying over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just writing these two, they make me happy. 
> 
> What'd you think? Comments and kudo's are appriciated. It's the only way I am surviving quarantine.


End file.
